Border Collie Zane
by Zanemyfavorite07
Summary: Idea by Ninja pony! Zane is on Chens island but Chens plan is different from how it was in the show. Instead Chen turns Zane into a hybrid. Will Zane be able to tell his family? Why was there cake? Will Zane go full Border Collie? And what is Cole's secret?
1. Chapter 1

Ah,my little nindroid friend, it seems you are awake" said Chen staring into my cold blue eyes. "What do you want Chen, why have you stolen me away from Ninjago" I snapped at him. "I want your power, and you to be a Hybrid" he said smiling evily. "Let's see, it's time to spin the wheel of animal injection serums" he giggled in a crazy looking way. "Why a hybrid, why me" I said. It was very important that I knew the answers. "Shushy shushy, it's time to spin, Clouse will you do the honors" said Chen. Clouse stepped away from Chens throne and spun the wheel. "Eeeeee, this is so exciting" squealed Chen. "Again I ask, why a hybrid" I yelled. Chen stopped smiling and stared at me. "So everyone hates you, drives you off, I will practically be their savior" he said. Chen grabbed his staff and stopped the wheel. "Oh goodie, I always liked Border Collies" he chuckled. "No I won't let you put that...stuff in me" I retorted. "What will you do about it, Nindroid" said Clouse as he neared me with the injection. "NO NO NNNNOOOO" I yelled.


	2. Chapter 2

div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 28px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"(A week later)/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 28px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" "Thank you again for saving me from Chen" I said to my brothers as we finished loading up the snakes we defeated into the police cars. "No problem Zane" said Jay. I turned to go and get more snakes when I felt sick. "I'll be back in a second" I said as I ran into the bathroom. I shut myself in a stall and then it happened. "Oooowwwww" I said as I felt three things happen at once. Ears sprouted out of my head. Then I noticed I had better smell. The last thing was that my hair had a brown and black strip in it. "Oh no" I said. I realized that the hybrid serum did turn me into a Border Collie after all. I had no choice but to hide these features now. I bandaged my ears to my head and then put on my hood. I winced when I walked out as a car drove by. Everything smelled so different. I walked back over to my friends. My hood now puffed up a little but it looked natural. I gagged as I got closer to the snakes. They smelled of sewer and iron. "Zane you ok, you look a little paler than usual" Jay said. "I'm fine just sick at how the snakes smell" I said. "Um, Zane what do you smell, I can't smell anything at all" he said sniffing the air. I had accidentally gave away my special scent now! "Well I am a robot so I must have stronger senses" I replied. "Oh well that sort of makes sense" Kai said. We walked away from the police cars and towards the bounty. As we walked through Ninjago city I picked up a heavenly smell. I looked to my left and saw the butcher shop. My mouth watered as I thought of a delicious steak. I snapped back to reality when Cole suddenly stopped. "Shoot guys I forgot to get a dragon toy for Rocky" he said. "W-well we could always get it tomorrow" I said trying to hurry past the butcher shop. "No I need it today. Come on guys lets just go to the pet store really quick. I heard they just got dragon toys especially for us" Cole pleaded. "F-fine I guess we could go" I said. We walked back to the pet store and went inside. Cole took off for the dragon toys and I walked for the dog toys. "Hey Zane where you going" Jay said running up to me. "Oh um just going to browse a bit, why don't you go look at that huge hamster over there" I persuaded. "OOOOO big hamsters" he said running off. I sped walked to the dog section. I stopped and thought "I must be in heaven". They had so many toys that I couldn't count, I picked the one with the best durability. Then I grabbed one that was light blue and brown. Lastly I grabbed one that said "For Herding dog play time". I put it back and grabbed a tube of tennis balls. "Aww man I forgot money" I whispered. I shoved the toys into my suit then pulled off the tags on them. We walked out of the store and got on the bounty. I ran to my room and took the toys out of my suit. I shoved them under the bed so the others wouldn't find them. I stood up and stretched out. All of a sudden I felt my body heating up. I looked at the thermostat and saw it was only 56 degrees in our room. I was about to take off my shirt when I saw it. I had shaggy brown and white fur all over. I felt my face which thankfully had no hair on it. I put back on my shirt. I walked out of the room and went to the main deck. "Hey Zane" Jay said as he passed. "Hello Jay" I said. Jay stopped and turned around. "Hey Zane why don't you take off your hood" he said. "I um well I..." I mumbled. "GUYS GET IN HERE QUICK" yelled Cole from our room. "Oh no they must have found the toys" I thought. We ran in and I was surprised at the sight in our room./div 


	3. Chapter 3

"Back away from the cake" said Cole. Kai had a red velvet cake in his hands ready to throw. "Why Cole, I mean, it's not like your gonna eat it" Kai said. I ran over and grabbed the cake. "How about we wait until dinner" I said. "AAWWWW fine" said Cole. "I swear it's like I'm the only grown up here besides Garmadon and Wu" I said. I walked into the kitchen and put the cake in the fridge. When nobody was looking I swiped my finger through it. When I put it in my mouth I felt a sharp poke. I looked at my finger and it thankfully wasn't bleeding. I went to the bathroom and looked at my teeth. I had sharp pointed teeth. "Oh no not again" I said aloud. "What do you mean not again" said Kai confused as he walked into the bathroom. "Don't you know to knock" I said. "Yea but you said not again, I thought you were in trouble" Kai replied. "Um well I meant-" I said until Kai cut me off. "Why is your head bandaged" he asked. I realized that he could see my bandaged head. "Oh well a spring came loose and kind of popped out so I bandaged it down" I lied. "Ok understandable but what about that streak in your hair" he said. How could I explain that? "I um just dyed it, for a small change" I lied again. "Weird but ok, I guess I can go now" Kai said standing up. He walked out and closed the door. I looked back in the mirror and sighed. "How am I gonna get through the this" I mumbled. I walked out and saw Kai telling Jay and Cole about me. I walked the opposite direction. I went to the kitchen and smelled dinner cooking. "Hey Zane, I'm cooking tonight" said Jay as he walked by. I noticed he accidentally knocked loose some of the bandages. "Um ok Jay" I said. I put the bandages back on and walked off. "Hey Cole" I said as he walked past me. "Hey Zane, Um hey did you know your shirt is sticking out" he said. I looked down and saw a tuft of fur sticking out. I grabbed my shirt and pulled it down. "Um yea thanks Cole,Bye" I said as I ran off. "Zane" Wu said as he saw me in the hall. I stopped and bowed. "Yes Sensei" I asked. "Zane could you go on a patrol of the city, you have to go by yourself but that will not be of trouble will it" he said. "Of course not" I said. I ran off of the bounty and into the city. I put up my hood and walked on.


	4. Chapter 4

div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 28px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"(A week later)/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 28px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" "Zane, come on boy, time to eat" I heard Cole yell. I leaped off of my bed and trotted into the kitchen. Cole set down my food and I ate it quickly. I barked and ran outside. I slipped and slid into Jay. "Good morning, Zane" Jay said petting me on my ears. Jay was working on the fight bot. I grabbed his wrench and ran off. "Hey Zane come back, you never did this as a human" Jay yelled. I stopped and dropped it. I laid down and tried to forget Jay ever said that. I was still touchy about the whole "I used to be a human" thing. "Oh man I'm sorry Zane, I wasn't thinking" he said reaching down and pet my head. "GUYS GUYS GET IN HERE" yelled Nya. I perked my ears and trotted into the room she was in. "Zane, perfect your just who I need right now" she said looking at me and stroking my back. I sat down and tilted my head. "Alright Nya what do you want" Kai said standing in the door way. "I think I found a way to turn Zane human again" she said with hope in her eyes. I wagged my tail and jumped around. "Calm down boy, I'm not sure it will work but it's best just to try" she said grabbing a vile. She poured the vile onto a cotton swab and rubbed it on my face. I shook my head as the smell hit me. It smelled worse than Cole's cooking. Suddenly my face felt tingly. It spread all the way down my body and I slowly felt my legs and arms thickening. My snout disappeared and turned into a nose. I stood up and felt my body. I was again titanium and human. Then I felt my head. I still had my ears. "Nya it worked, thank you" I said. "Not entirely" she sighed. "Nya its ok, I'm fine with having ears, just as long as I can find a way to make them fit to my ninja suit" I said chuckling. I went to my room after I hugged Jay and Cole. I found my costumes and blowtorched two holes in the hood. "Perfect" I said holding it up. I slipped it on and the holes fit great. I took off the hood and walked outside. "Ah, Zane its good to see your human again" Wu said smiling as he walked by. I kept walking until I smelled an unforgettable smell. "SNAKES" I yelled. I saw snakes attacking people in the streets. I jumped off the ship and ran at the snakes. I froze two of them and then knocked out another. The last snake tackled me from behind. We struggled for a while. As I rolled away from his punches the ninja came and helped me. Suddenly I felt a hard blow to the head. I fell down and tried to get back up. I kept falling and couldn't get up, my head was spinning and everything was blurry. Then a pair of hands grabbed my feet. They started dragging me to who knows where. I slowly let the darkness consume me. But before I passed out I heard an all to familiar voice./div 


	5. Suggestion break

Hey guys I just want to let you guys know that I have run out of IDEAS! I would like if you could comment a story topic that you want me to write and there is a 99.99% chance I will write it! So please if you have any Ideas please feel free to let me hear them! THANKS! = - )


	6. Chapter 5

"Hello, HELLO" a voice said as I slowly woke up. "Wha, where am I" I said as my vision cleared. I gasped at the site of Chen in front of me. "Chen" I growled. "Oh, yay my new puppy is awake" he said chuckling. "What do you mean new puppy, I'm no longer a dog" I said. "On the contrary, you still have ears, heightened senses, and more importantly, the serum inside you" he said smiling devilishly. "What? But how, Nya turned me back" I said frightened. "Well you see, the serum is still in you, you obviously still have dog traits" Chen said. I sighed, "True" I said. "Well, time to make the best of it" he said. "Wait what does tha- AAAGGGHH" I yelled as he stabbed a needle into my side. After he pulled it out he said "There, now you will be my puppy" he said manically. "No, you injected me with the serum again didn't you" I said trembling. "Yes, but not only that, there was a slight pinch of mind control serum in there somewhere" he said smiling. "No no no no no" I kept repeating. I could feel the serum infesting my circuits. "Well, I might as well leave, the serum won't take effect for about another hour, so stay put, puppy, HAHAHAHAHA" he said walking away. I stood up and tried to chase him down but I was yanked back by a chain connected to the floor. I put my face in my hands and just kept hoping that my SOS signal was working. I sat in silence for about forty-five minutes. I got up and walked the radius of the chain. I looked around trying to see where I was. The only light was a few tiny windows. I pulled out the saw in my arm and tried cutting the chain. About halfway through my stomach started hurting. "Gah...the serum" I said grabbing my stomach. I was suddenly kicked from my spot. The saw retracted back into my arm. "There will be no escaping" an anacondri warrior said walking around me. I was lying on the floor, writhing in pain. I had a major headache that just wouldn't go away. "Hehehe, hurting, mutt" the warrior said. "My friends will find me, and when they do you'll be in a-" I said before something stopped me. I had forgotten what I was going to say. I slowly felt the pain of transforming into a dog. "Oh, is the serum working it magic" the anacondri warrior said. I stared off into the distance. I was a full dog again, but I am no longer loyal to the ninja. My mind let go of the thought of the ninja. I stood up on all fours and walked over to the warrior. "You ready to meet your master" the warrior said. I barked in response. Then a sinister looking man walked in. I sat at attention as the man walked up. He looked down at me and smiled. "Hello Zane, I am your master, Clouse" the man said.


	7. Chapter 6

"Looks like he is fully under my control, bring out Chen" my master said to the warrior. A man with a purple snake head piece walked out and placed his hand on my head. I sniffed his hand to make sure he was friendly. He smelled of my master so I sat and bowed in his presence. "Oh I always wanted a dog" Chen said jumping around. I sat up and wagged my tail. He seemed a lot more fun than my master. "Now, listen here Zane" the master said snapping his fingers. I looked at him and listened carefully. "The ninja, they are bad guys, you have to go and protect us, they can't get away, once you defeat them, bring them back here" master said clapping his hands. I nodded and then ran out the door to a helicopter. I hopped in and rode all the way to ninjago city. As it landed an alarm sounded. I remember setting up alarm systems with the ninja. The ninja arrive and I hoped out of the helicopter. "Awww look at the puppy, maybe Chen isn't that bad of a guy" Jay said jumping around. I growled and pounced. I grabbed Jay's leg in my mouth and threw him into a wall. It instantly knocked him out so I moved on to Kai. "This dog looks VERY familiar" Kai said trying to back away. I ran as fast as I could and herded Kai and Cole into a corner. I leapt from one wall to the other. I landed on top of Kai and head butted him. He was also knocked out. Then I turned to Cole. He stared at me and then ran away. I gave chase and bit his foot. I barked signaling the anacondri warriors. They sprung out and grabbed the ninja. I slowly walked back to the helicopter. "I know who you are now" Cole yelled. I turned my head and growled. "Why would you do this Z-" he said, getting knocked out before he finished. The warriors gathered them up and threw them in the helicopter. I jumped in and we flew back to the island. We landed and I dragged the ninja back one by one. "Good boy, now wait over in that room until I say to come out" Clouse said shooing me off. I walked into a dark room and found the man called Chen. I wagged my tail as he reached out to pet me. I ran and played with him until my master called. "Well, we had fun, but you have to go see Clousy Clouse" Chen said shooing me away. I was sad the fun was over but I had to listen to the master. "Why did you send a dog to do your dirty work" I heard a ninja yell. "Because, that dog was the only thing that could beat you" Clouse said glaring at the ninja. I was sitting in the shadows waiting until he waved me over. As I waited I suddenly felt a hand on my back. It was Chen. I wagged my tail but he just put up a finger. He pulled out a collar that had the dragon symbol of ice on it as a tag. He slipped it on me and I licked him in return. He snuck away after that and I sat as my master spoke again. "I do want to know where you took our friend" Jay said staring down Clouse. They were untied and were in a defensive position. "Well see for yourself" master said waving me over. I walked out of the shadows and growled at the ninja. "Is that, Zane" Jay said shocked. "Oh so you recognize him now" Clouse said smiling. "No, it can't be, Zane is our friend" Kai said relaxing his stance. I sat down next to Clouse. "Well, we'll see who he likes better" Clouse said walking over towards the ninja. He stood a few feet away from them and crossed his arms. "Begin" Clouse said smiling. "Zane, come here boy, Come on, come here Zane, your our friend remember" the ninja said repeating themselves. "Zane, come" Master said staring at me. The ninja seemed certainly more fun, but I couldn't disobey Clouse. I walked towards Clouse slowly. "No no no, Zane come here, over here, no no that side is bad stop stop stop" the ninja said worried. I sat by Clouse and he gave me a treat. It tasted weird but I didn't care. I suddenly felt even less connected towards the ninja. I had a small headache but I shook it away. "So, what now, we can still defeat you" Cole said in a defensive stance. "Zane, attack" Master said pointing at the ninja. I ran after the blue one first and caught him by the heel. He fell down and tried to scoot away. I suddenly felt someone grab me. I tried to get out of it but I couldn't. Then I saw a tuft of black hair sticking up. I grabbed it with my teeth and pulled hard. "OOOWWWW" Cole yelled dropping me. I landed on all four and sprang at Kai. I grabbed his arm but he burned my side. I fell down. It felt like my fur was being ripped off. "I-I didn't mean to, I'm sorry" Kai said backing away. I looked at him, and gave a silent howl. "What's he doing" Jay said confused. "Oh, this will be good" Clouse said chuckling. Suddenly Kai was froze in a block of ice. I sat down and tilted my head. I had never done that before. I looked at Jay and howled again. He frozen solid. I wagged my tail in amazement. Then someone pulled my tail. I spun around and saw Cole. I crept around him ready to strike. "Zane, you must have forgot, I was injected as well" Cole said taking off his shirt. I stopped and cowered back. A huge black dragon suddenly stood above me.


	8. Chapter 7

I cowered back as the dragon moaned. I tried running to my master but couldn't. The dragon put his huge black tail in front of me. It grabbed the ninja that were frozen and then reached for me. I growled and snapped at him. It kept getting closer so I darted forward. There was no escape. I was suddenly hit aside by a massive rock. I was lying on the ground stunned. I couldn't move as the dragons claw wrapped around me. I howled trying to signal my master. Then I saw him. He was simply standing there smiling. I was scared. Chen was yelling at the master and trying to chase the dragon. I tried to get free but couldn't. I just gave up and went along for the ride. I hung in the claw limp and useless. I was scared and lost. My master didn't care if I died. I cried silently and my tail was drooping. The ninja were thawing out and started moving. "Cole, how long have you kept this from us" Kai said rubbing his sides. "Y-y-yea how long have you k-k-kept this from us" Jay said through chattering teeth. The dragons grip got looser so I took advantage. I had to pry myself free and plummeted down. I hadn't really thought it out. I suddenly panicked and started kicking. The dragon swooped down and grabbed me. It growled at me and I lowered my head. "Aww man, you guys are so weird" Jay said crossing his arms. We finally arrived at the bounty. The minute I was set down I darted away. The dragon turned back into Cole and walked towards me. I was in a corner, trapped. He stuck out his hand and I ducked away. "I'm not going to hurt you, but I want you to know you can turn back" Cole said looking me in the eye. I concentrated and felt the pain of transformation. I was on my knees and looked at my hands. I looked up and then back down. I stood up and tried to move away from Cole. "No, your coming with me" Cole said grabbing my arm. I pulled it away and said, "No why should I". Cole looked at me and then sighed. "I hate to do this but" Cole said picking me up. "Stop, put me down, PUT ME DOWN" I yelled. I was thrown into a cage and felt my body transform back into a dog. I growled at the ninja as they gathered around. Suddenly I heard a familiar voice. "Hey guys, what's going on, what happened to Zane" Lloyd said coming around the corner. I growled and attacked the bars. "Won't work, these bars are made of Benj stone, you can't use your powers to break these bars" Cole said smirking. I sat down and hid my face. I quietly howled and the floor froze beneath me. I slid around and thought of Chen and I playing. I transformed back into a human and started doing tricks. "Zane sit" Jay said watching me glide. "Why would I, you aren't my master" I said balancing on one hand. "Sit or else we will go for another ride, and if you try to escape again, I won't catch you" Cole said sternly. "Um, yea yea, yes Cole" I said sitting down. "That's great, now he is scared of Cole" Kai joked rolling his eyes. I tilted my head confused but then transformed back into a dog. I started to stand up when the door opened. "Don't even think about it" Cole said walking in. I cowered away into the corner. "Ok, look I may have been scary at one point but I can be nice as well" he said putting out his hand. I sniffed it and the bit his hand. "Ouch, what was that for" he growled. I could see black scales form on his face. I whimpered and then he snapped out of it. "Fine, your off the hook but only because your my friend" Cole said petting my head. I was still a little wary about them but I started to warm up to it. I laid down in the corner with the blanket Cole had placed. I fell asleep and processed what had happened that day. After about twenty minutes I woke up to a click. I saw the door open but didn't move. "Hey Zane, I brought you some food" Jay said awkwardly. I turned into my human form and asked, "What kind". "Well, dog" he said trying not to chuckle. "Haha, very funny, put it down before I change my mind, I still have a grudge against you guys, I'm just being nice right now" I threatened. Jay ran out the door and it shut. I walked over and ate the food. It didn't taste that good but it was what I had. I stood up and leaned against the door. It suddenly swung open. I looked but nobody was there, it was the wind. I looked around and saw nobody. I crept out and to the side of the deck. I had a plan that would work this time. I reached the rail and climbed over it quietly. Then I heard footsteps. I peeked my head over the rail and saw Nya gasp that I was gone from the cage. I jumped off the side of the ship and started descending. "Wings" I yelled. Then a pair of brown and tattered cloth wings shot out. The wind caught me and I flew. I flew the way to the island and landed. "Master, Master" I yelled running to a big building. Then I saw Chen sitting sadly on his throne. I turned back into a dog and ran for him. He looked up surprised. "Zane" he said as I jumped into his arms. Then, Clouse came around the corner.


	9. Chapter 8

"Good, the mutt is back" Clouse said smiling wickedly at me. "Clouse, how dare you call my puppy a mutt" Chen said petting my head.

I got out of Chen's lap and transformed into a human. "I see you learned how to transfer shapes, impressive" Clouse said unamused. I growled a little under my breath, but he must have heard me.

"Was that, a growl, ch ch ch, we can't have any of that around here" Clouse said pulling something from his pocket. I was ready for pain and squeezed my eyes shut. After I felt nothing, I opened my eyes. He was holding a treat. I instantly was happy and I turned back into a dog. I jumped up on Clouse but he pushed me off. I sat down and perked my ears. My tail was wagging as he swung it back and forth. Then when I tried to jump for it, he threw it a few feet away. I landed and ran for it. I slid to stop and ate it. I then got the same headache that I had the last time I had a treat. I shook my head and felt better. I walked back over to Chen and sat by his throne.

"Better, next time, I won't be so generous" Clouse said walking to the other side of the throne. "Bring one of the prisoners" Clouse yelled loudly.

I looked at the doors ahead of us and they swung open wide. A metal bear was being dragged into the room by chains. Something about the bear seemed familiar. That's when it hit me. Karlof, the master of metal.

I wanted to get up to say hello, but decided I was in deep enough trouble anyways. The bear tried to pull away but the warriors were stronger. The bear was latched to the floor and it turned back into Karlof.

"What Chen want now, Karlof make no more noodles" Karlof said angry. "Well, you may know this dog quite well" Clouse said motioning to me. I stood up and transformed. "Metal man" Karlof said surprised. "Yes Karlof, and call me Zane" I said walking up to his face. He growled at me but I growled louder.

"Settle down, this is no matter to fight, sit down Zane" Clouse said pointing to the side of the thrown. I stayed human and sat next to the throne with my legs crossed. I was curious what they would do with Karlof. "Now that you two are calm, we should bring in the others" Clouse said motioning to the warriors that brought in Karloff. The two warriors ran out the door and grabbed another prisoner.

This time it was Griffin Turner, master of speed. Next came Chamille, Ash, Paleman, Neuro, Gravis, Bolobo, Jacob, Tox, Shade, and last Skylor. "Zane, go interact with your soon to be, partners" Chen said pointing at the row of masters. I first walked up to Turner.

"Hello master of speed, what animal are you" I said looking at his face. "Cheetah, fastest animal on land" he said looking at me in the eye. He had black spots all over his face, his skin was a bit more yellowish, and he had orange eyes. I walked past him to Chamille. She then looked at me and I saw nothing different about her. "I am not one animal, but that's all I can be, an animal, and my human form" she said lowering her head. I felt bad for her, yet I still walked away.

I stood in front of Ash and noticed green feathers around his face. "Hummingbird" I said walking past him to Paleman. "Chameleon" I said noticing the random color changes of his skin. I continued on to the other elementals and called off their animals. Neuro was a monkey, Gravis was a camel, Bolobo was a squirrel, Jacob was a bat, Tox was a snake, Shade was a cat, and Skylor was a lizard.

"Now that your all here it's time for you to be reintroduced to my pet here" Chen said motioning to me. I bowed and stood by his side.

"What have you done to him father, he's one of Kai's friends, he wouldn't betray them, Kai told me all about him, he was loyal and kind, so whatever you did... I hope your proud that you ruined people's lives again" Skylor scolded. I growled under my breath and stared at her. Chen motioned his hand for me to quit, but even after I was silent I kept a hard glare on her. She stared back at me with worry, pain, grief, sadness, and what I detected was fear. I smiled and Chen started talking.

"Skylor my precious, I expected you of all people to be happy for new change and opportunities" Chen said caressing her face. She hissed at him as her eyes turned yellow and skin greenish brown. Chen gave her a cold glare and looked at his guards.

"Begin Implement Stage, I want them all mine, every last one of them, do it and you get a raise" Chen said turning and walking back towards me. I bowed and we walked out. I couldn't help the feeling deep down saying that I should help them.

Clouse must have seen my regret and he slapped me across the back of the head. "Any more of that kind of mindset and you will be stuck with cleaning out the snake pit, many don't return from that job" Clouse said harshly.


	10. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated! I explained in my other story that I am currently working on over 45 different stories that I plan on posting soon!**

 **Anyways, hope you enjoy the chapter!**

I sat outside on the edge of a wall and stared at the sky. It was almost time for the new recruits to be inaugurated into the army. I ran my hand through the grooves and cracks of the wall.

That's when I heard something. It sounded like rustling. I peered over the wall and saw nothing. I took in a deep sniff and smelled the ninja. I turned and walked behind a taller wall and transformed into my dog form. It didn't hurt as much now that I was used to it.

I hopped over one of the shorter parts of the wall and landed silently. I sniffed out a path that led me behind the ninja.

I crept along, trying to be as silent as I could be. Then the scents of the ninja grew so strong it was almost overwhelming. I lowered to the ground as I saw their colored suits through the small bush ahead of me. I growled softly at first, and then got louder as I got closer.

Jay spun his head around but couldn't see me. "G-guys, something's back there" he whispered.

"Don't be such a baby, it's probably some tiny little squirrel" Lloyd said smiling nervously.

I sprang through the bush and grabbed. Cole by the hood of his mask. I shook him like a toy and then flung him into a tree. He slid down the tree and laid limp.

I was suddenly tackled from behind as Kai barreled into me. I flipped over on my back and pushed him off. He rolled off to the side and we circled each other. I waited until I saw Cole's eyes begin to open, and I let it ring. My howl cut through the silence of the night and alerted all the guards. The ninja began to scatter and run off.

On the wall, guards were filing out of every doorway possible. I watched as they all ran into the forest after the ninja. I turned and ran back to the lair. Twisting through the halls and passages on the way. The door opened and I transformed back into a human.

"Chen, I encountered the ninja on the eastern wall, the guards went after them, but I have a feeling they'll escape" I reported, walking to Chen's throne.

He had a serious look on his face and turned to Clouse. "Clouse, how far are we in the Inauguration" he said, hoping for good news.

"The inauguration is almost complete sire, your army is almost ready" Clouse said, looking from me to the door on the other side of the room.

"Zane, we need to talk" Chen said, patting the right side of his arm rest, motioning for me to sit.

I sat by the throne and watched as he began telling me about my future. "I put my full trust in you, you respect me more than my own daughter, but this isn't what I wanted to talk about" Chen said, doing a small motion to Clouse.

Clouse walked around the corner and came back a few minutes later with a stack of clothes. I raised a brow and grabbed the clothes from him.

They were black with two purple snakes traveling to the shirt collar. It was composed of a tight black shirt with the snakes on it, black pants, and on top was a new dog collar. The dog collar was a dark purple and had a symbol of ice that was black instead of white, and had purple instead of blue eyes.

"This is your uniform, the other initiates have them already, but you're special, you are the leader of what we call The Hybrid Brigade" Chen said, getting giddy at the end.

I walked into the closest closet and closed the door. I changed out of my ninja suit and put on my new uniform. It was definitely tighter, mainly the shirt, but a bit more comfortable. I looked into the old mirror that was placed on the wall. My dog collar fit well, but seemed a little strange on my neck as a human.

I walked out of the closet and someone whistled. I turned my head and saw Turner leaning on the wall. All of the initiates were out and about in the throne room. "Damn Zane, how do you not have a girlfriend yet" Turner laughed. I blushed and walked away.

(Pixal doesn't exist in this version)

I joined Chen by his throne and he stood up. He raised a hand in the air and all of the initiates hushed. I turned my head straight forward towards the crowd, but snuck a glance back at Chen. On his other side was Skylor, of all people, and she stood silently, staring at the crowd.

"Welcome! I hope you all are ready to learn your first initial assignments" Chen announced. He turned to Skylor and then to me, placing a hand on our backs. He gave us a small push and we both stepped forwards.

"These will be the leaders of the assignment. Zane, the Border Collie! And Skylor, the Serpent!" Chen bellowed to the initiates. They all pumped their fists in the air and cheered. I bowed my head and Skylor did the same. We looked to each other and smiled.

We both faced the crowd as Chen announced the rest of the plan. "My humble servants, with the help from your two leader we shall be the most dangerous force in all of Ninjago". "I once dreamed of ruling the land with the help of anacondrai generals, but then I found the power of hybrids". "I used that power to get you all here today! And now my friends, we will finally conquer".

The crowd began an uproar but Chen hushed it. "Yes yes, we shall achieve our dreams by taking Ninjago city first, then moving to the smaller villages, then finally... the world" Chen finished, a wicked look in his eye.

There was yet again, another uproar, and I joined in on it. We cheered until Chen placed a hand on my shoulder. The whole place slowly hushed and Chen nodded to me. He turned and did the same to Skylor. I smiled, I knew that there was something big happening, but nothing this big. I walked next to Skylor and grabbed her other shoulder, she smiled and we nodded to each other.

I turned my head to the crowd, watching them all stare at me. "Tonight", I shouted with confidence, "WE STRIKE". Yet another uproar, silenced this time by the noise of a loud crash.

I sniffed the air and smelled the ninja somewhere amongst the chaos. I looked around and saw Jay's blue suit quickly disappear up into the beams of the ceiling. I looked to Chamille and she nodded, turning into a falcon and soaring up to the beams.

A few minutes later I heard surprised yelps and the thuds of four bodies hitting the ground. The ninja untangled themselves from the fall and stood up, ready for battle. I glared hard at them, meanwhile the initiates gathered behind me.

"Whoa whoa whoa, what are all the other elemental masters doing here, I thought we were friends" Jay whined. I laughed and walked towards them, my arms crossed.

"They may have been friends with you before, but now, they have full trust in me" I growled at the ninja, a cocky smile on my face.

"No, Skylor" Kai said, noticing her as she walked up next to me.

"Silence you idiot, I am loyal to my father, just like I always have been" She said, her eyes beginning to turn yellow.

The ninja were trapped, cornered like mice. I laughed and the initiates laughed with me. The ninja all had scowls on their faces, except for Lloyd.

"We know this isn't you Zane, we know your better than this" Lloyd pleaded. I gave him a fierce scowl and growled.

"Then you don't know me, I always had a bad side, whether or not I always wanted it. But I never unleashed its full power, until now. And to be frank, it feels good" I retorted, setting my feet into a firm position.

"Fine then, I guess we fight" Kai huffed angrily. I smiled and laughed. The initiates moved to attack but I held up a hand, motioning them to stop. I switched into my dog form and Skylor switched to her serpent form.

She was large snake with a copper color skin and yellow eyes, quick enough to take the likes of any opponent down. She coiled up and we both sprang into action. I ran left and she slithered right. We crossed in an x formation then attacked.

I caught Jay's nunchucks in my mouth then flung him into the sea of initiates. They all pummeled him and I watched proudly. When Cole thought I was off guard he tried to tackle me. I spun out of the way and slid backwards. I growled at him and he returned it. The scales began sprouting on his face and that's when I took the advantage.

I jumped onto him and clawed at his face. He shut his eyes and tried to push me away. I transformed into a human and took out the small syringe I was given by Clouse shortly before I went outside and found the ninja.

I plunged the syringe into his neck and inserted the liquid. He let out a half scream half roar, which stopped everyone in their tracks. I got off of him and laughed. "Now you know what it was like when I went through this" I boasted.

Cole rolled on the ground moaning. The initiates had stopped pulling at Jay, Lloyd and Kai stopped fighting Skylor, and everyone stared at the struggling dragon. Cole had turned to his dragon form now and was lying still. His breaths were ragged and the suddenly his eyes flew open. They had a crazed look that scanned the room rapidly.

The dragon let out a moan and began creating a boulder blast. A brown light began forming in his mouth. I ran up to it and placed my hand on him. "Cole, calm down, I'm here, nothing to worry about, remember, just me" I said in a reassuring voice.

Cole began taking short raspy breaths again but was calming down. I placed both hands on his nose and then he turned back to normal. My hands were now on his head and in his shaggy black hair. I helped him up and slung his arm around my shoulder. Grabbing his legs as well, I made a dash for the door on the other side of the room.

"STALL" I yelled back at Skylor, who was watching me run off. She turned and hissed at the ninja, the chaos broke out again. The initiates were now battling, some in animal form and some still humans. I pushed open the door and ran down the hall way. I crossed a short bridge and ran through the next opening.

The room was dark and damp, and I kept running. I finally made it to the stairs and sprinted down them, skipping two or three stairs at a time. I landed at the bottom and then dashed through the door to my left.

Clouse stood next to the lab table and smiled. I laid Cole on the table and his eyes grew wide. "Do not worry my friend, everything will be fine" I said, putting a hand on his shoulder. He calmed but still looked alert. Clouse took the small tracking device from his pocket and put it on Cole's side. It sank into the black ninja's skin and I smiled.

Now the final pieces of Chen's plan were coming together. I grabbed the dragon boy and ran him back up the stair and to the fight. I burst through the door and found Skylor and the ninja at a stand still. I dropped the earth ninja and ran towards Skylor.

She had a sullen look on her face. I looked to the middle of the battle field and saw a wolf lying on the ground. Blood was pouring from a wound on its back. I walked closer to it and it changed back to its human form. It was Chamille, she had become a wolf, and was killed as a wolf.


	11. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! Back with another chapter! I'm going to update this story the most because you guys seem to love it! Sorry for the short chapter, but I think you'll like it! Next update soon!**

I scooped Chamille into my arms and felt tears begin to wet my face. I looked up and stared the ninja hard in the eye. "You did this... you ended the chain of the masters of form. There will never be another. How... how could you" I said, a growl forming in my throat.

"Zane, she attacked us, if anything this is your fault" Kai growled back. I laid her body back on the ground and felt something change inside of me.

The feeling of changing into my dog form swept over me and I growled at the fire master. My breathing was quick and heavy. My vision was suddenly clouded and all I could see was red.

I set my feet and then lunged for the fire ninja. My mouth closed around his arm and I shook furiously.

There was a deathly scream as I let go. The battered ninja flew across the room and hit the wall. His arm was limp and blood was streaming onto his gi from a rip across his shoulder.

Tears flowed freely down his face, but I didn't care. I advanced on him and was ready to rip him to shreds when there was suddenly a ripping pain through my body. My legs crumpled and my vision went completely black as my eyelids snapped shut. I whimpered through the pain and tried to figure out what had happened.

I finally got enough strength to open my eyes and look up. I saw Skylor smirking at me. "Ssssorry Zane, but I had to ssstop my father ssssomehow" she hissed. She turned human and walked over to the ninja. They talked but I couldn't hear them. My senses were all clouded up until I felt a small prick of pain in my neck.

My strength was returning, I sniffed the sir, to not draw attention, and found that Chen was the one who saved me. "That poison could have killed you, now quickly, we must flee" he said, helping me up. I got up slowly. Even with four legs I was a little wobbly.

I turned human again and then motioned, weakly, to the initiates. They nodded slightly and all transformed. The ninja then realized the situation. "No, we need to find Zane now, don't let him get away" Lloyd yelled. With my arm slung over Chen's shoulder, we ran off into the crowd of initiates.

We took off towards the throne and Chen pulled a hidden lever. A stairway opened up to a damp tunnel. Before we advanced into the tunnel, I took a quick look at the scene behind us.

The hybrid elementals were charging for the ninja. Jay and Skylor had Kai and Cole on their backs while Lloyd created a distraction. The green ninja made his elemental dragon and blasted a hole through the side of the temple. Before anything else happened, Chen pulled me along into the tunnel.

We ran a ways through the muddy tunnel. It was dark, damp, and grimy, but all that was convenient. We stopped after a few minutes and Chen felt around the walls. "There is a passageway here somewhere, it was used during the serpentine wars" he said, finally finding the right brick. He pushed it in and then a doorway opened up.

We ran down the secret passage and found ourselves in a strange room. Chen leaned me against the wall and I sat down. He went off and began digging through some boxes. While he rummaged, I took in the sights of the room.

It looked as if it were a trophy room. A few animal heads hung from the walls, swords were displayed in cases, but what stood out most was the photo in a small frame.

"Excuse me, Master Chen, I must ask you something" I said, taking a better look at the picture.

"Of course of course, anything my friend anything" Chen said, not focusing on what Zane had said.

"How do you know that man", Zane asked, pointing to the picture frame.

"I see, you wish to know how I met your father, interesting story" he said, turning away from the boxes. He walked over and sat beside me. "Let us begin, from when I first met him".


	12. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! Sorry it took a while to update, again. But anyways, I hope you like the chapter, its short but the next chapters will be longer and hold a lot more.. well drama in them. Comment if you want to see something happen in this story and I'll fit it in some way some how!**

"It was long ago in my younger days", Chen began. "Your father was in the process of becoming the most famous inventor of all time! Except one day he disappeared."

"I found him when I was exploring the birch forest for serpentine. He was looking for something, more like somewhere. Anyways, I helped him find a strange looking tree that was made of metal. He showed me his work shop and explained to me what had drove him out of the famous life."

"He had a brother named Arazan. Arazan was the master of ice before you. Arazan disappeared one day and then showed up at Julien's tree home. Arazan was badly injured and was about to die. Before the ice master died, Julien helped him complete a spell and then the ice master lived on! He never explained how though. Anyways! After that your father and I became very good friends", Chen finished.

Zane's eyes were wide and he processed the information he was just told. His father had a brother, who was the ice master before him. And his father may have saved the only key to finding why he had his powers. AND, his father was good friends with Chen. This was overwhelming for the nindroid.

Chen smiled and then got up to return to his search. After a few minutes he found what he was looking for. "Ah, I found it" master exclaimed. He held up a strange vile that was full of green liquid.

He turned to Zane and gave a slightly wicked smile. "Zane, I know you are very much loyal to me. And I appreciate that very fact about you. But... we sadly are in an era of traitorous folk. I can not have any exceptions. So... my friend I will have to relinquish you of your memories" Chen explained. He put the vile into some sort of syringe and advanced on Zane.

The hybrid nindroid rolled out of the way and backed towards the wall. "But, master! We... I thought you were better than this! Please reconsider! I need my memories" Zane fretted, dodging the incoming attacks. Chen made no response and kept trying to tackle the nindroid. Suddenly Chen landed on top of him, but Zane flipped over and pushed Chen away before he could inject the liquids.

Zane transformed into his dog form and ran down the hall as fast as he could. Chen had stopped chase if him, but had a smug smile on his face. Zane looked forwards again and was surprised to see a net over his head. Clouse closed the net around him and Zane struggled to escape. Deep stone ropes were composing the nets.

Zane gave up and growled as Chen got closer. "Don't worry my friend, it will only sting a little bit" Chen said, sliding the syringe needle into his skin. Soon Zane's head began hurting.

Zane started seeing black spots and had a massive headache. Before he went unconscious, Clouse had ran out the passageway and snuck past the initiates. He made it out to a jet and hopped in. Miraculously, Zane was able to stay conscious until Ninjago City. Then as Clouse laid the net in an alley way, Zane's vision went black, and it faded away slowly.


	13. Chapter 12

'Where am I?'

'Who is this woman?'

'Who... am I'

The dog slowly opened his eyes and saw the woman he had smelled, staring back at him. "Hey there pretty boy, are you okay. You've been out for a while" the woman said, stroking the dog's side. He accepted her kind strokes and then attempted to stand up.

"Oh, be careful, your still pretty weak. I can't believe anyone would drop you off in a smelly old alleyway. Your such a pretty puppy" the woman kept saying as she helped him to the kitchen of what looked like her home. She let him lay on a soft rug as she got him water in a bowl. She once again stroked his head as he lapped up the crystalline liquid.

Something kept bothering him though. He felt like he needed to be somewhere, do... something. He just didn't feel natural. He had a faint picture of a man. The man had white hair, ears, a tail, and black clothing, but that's all he could make out. After pondering it a while, he suddenly felt a change. It felt natural yet unnatural all at the same time.

The woman shrieked and backed away. The dog was confused until he realized, he wasn't a dog. He saw pale hands instead of paws, and then his reflection. It was the man. The man he had seen was staring back at him now. His blue eyes widened as he realized, he was the man he had seen.

"WHO ARE YOU, WHAT JUST HAPPENED" the woman screamed, aiming the handle of a broomstick at him.

"Please Ma'm, I didn't mean to alarm you! I-I don't know who I am or- or what just happened" the man said frightened. The woman slowly lowered her broomstick. A sudden look of relief swept over her.

"Okay, I think I know what's happening here. You must be that hybrid that was sent from Chen's island. It was all over the news. It seems you are short on memories though. Come on, I'll get you some fresh clothes instead of that dirty suit your wearing" the woman kindly said. She got up and went to a bedroom. She gathered up some clothes and handed them to the man.

"Before you go change, do you have any recollection of what your name is" she said, helping the man up from the ground.

"I-I don't remember a name... could you... make one for me. At least for the time being that is" he responded.

She smiled and looked at the man. "You remind me of this man I met quite a few years ago. I think I'll name you after him. I'll call you Aran" she smiled. The man nodded and accepted the name. "By the way", the woman stated, "my name is Alyssa". Aran smiled and then went into a guest bedroom to change.

He slipped off his black clothes to put on his new clothes. He put on a tight fitting black shirt and jeans. He made sure his tail was free to move in the jeans and then went out to see Alyssa.

She peeked up as he walked in and then stood. "Come on, now that your dressed I think we should hit the town to try and boggle some memories loose" she said, grabbing his hand. He smiled and followed her out the door. Maybe this would help him find out who he really was.

They left her house and Aran noticed that they were quite a ways away from the city now. "Before we go I have to make a call really quick. Get in the car and I'll be there in a sec" Alyssa called before shutting the door. Aran gave a thumbs up and got in the passengers seat of her car.

Alyssa slipped into the house and dialed the number into her phone. It rang three times before the person answered. "Hello this is Master Chen, who are you" the person said over the phone.

"Hello Chen, it's me, Alyssa, I have the hybrid controlled and phase two of your plan is about complete" she hissed into the phone.

"Ah Alyssa, why couldn't I have had a daughter as loyal as you are" Chen pleaded.

"Well, why would you not trust the master of memory" she laughed. They talked and hung up. She got into the drivers seat of the car and Aran smiled. They drove on to Ninjago City.


End file.
